


So much more

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Locker Room Sex, Locker room encounters, M/M, Teammates to Lovers, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: What were hasty and messy encounters, secret meetings, shameful fantasies, became something more along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi, just dumping all my tweetfics!

Chanyeol hummed as Jongin licked into his mouth thoroughly, his fingers gripping Chanyeol’s jersey tightly. Chanyeol’s own hands rested on Jongin’s naked hips as he hoisted him up higher against the ray of lockers, Jongin’s face at the perfect angle to lock lips. The younger shed his shirt earlier, not wanting to look too suspicious as their teammates showered and changed. It would have been awkward if Jongin only waited fully clothed after all. (“Oh, I’m just waiting for you guys to leave so Chanyeol and I can fuck in peace.”—yeah, that would be very awkward.)

It became a habit ; staying longer in the locker room after practice to relieve stress. That’s what they called it, or well, that’s what Chanyeol said that first time when he pinned Jongin against his locker and shoved his tongue down his throat. In retrospect, Jongin should have pushed. He should have asked why his teammate thought it would be a good idea to fuck him after practice. Out of the blue. But it happened so quickly. One minute Jongin was coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, rubbing his eyes as he yawned and was ready to pull his clothes on to go home, the next minute Park Chanyeol was suddenly grabbing his wrist and pinning him to the locker to kiss him.

What happened after was a blur. Jongin remembered Chanyeol’s mouth traveling down his jaw, his neck, then south to his toned chest and soft cock. Jongin was too sleepy to react immediately, and truthfully he wasn’t inclined to say no to that mouth—and that man. So Chanyeol had hold him up to go down on him just like that, furiously bobbing his head up and down his shaft, sucking on his cock like it was his favorite candy. Chanyeol’s gaze had been dark with lust, and he looked like he knew what he was doing. He also looked like he had dreamed of doing _that_ to Jongin for months—and perhaps he had. Jongin, in his confusion, just let it happen.

Chanyeol was jerking himself off as he took in the sight of Jongin gasping, panting and moaning, his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly open. Jongin was usually sexy—clothed, unclothed, in a jersey, in a towel, in his briefs—but after practice, freshly showered, with wet hair, his soft looking face, his dopey eyes, his red and pillowy lips, his naked and toned body on display, miles of honey skin that Chanyeol’s mouth craved to taste: he was downright sinful. Chanyeol couldn’t resist, hadn’t resist. He hadn’t wanted to. Jongin was just too damn enticing for his own good (and for Chanyeol’s sanity).

Four months later and here they were—half-naked in an empty locker room and getting handsy as per usual. Now, there was no hesitancy in their actions and purposes. There was no mistaking about why they were here. Once left alone, they were automatically drawn together; bodies colliding, hands grabbing, touching, lips locking, catching, and tongues twirling. They didn’t dance around each other, there was no need in pretending and playing a game of cat and mouse when they both wanted it—wanted the same thing.

What were hasty and messy encounters, secret meetings, shameful fantasies, became something more along the way. They could feel it. Their teeth didn’t clash anymore, their lips met softly, tenderly sometimes. They locked gazes, breaths mingling, mouths sliding against one another in a sensual caress. They savored the moment, enjoyed the feeling of each other’s touch on their burning and sweaty skin. They took their time exploring each other’s body, without shame, without haste. It became so much more.


End file.
